1) We have shown that exosome excretion rate varies in a circadian pattern, with a constant stoichiometry ofTSG101 abundance 10 molecules TSG101/exosome 2) We are continuing our work on exosomes as a source of biomarkers, including proteins and miRNA. We are exploring proper normalizing techniques for these biomarkers, including counting exosomes by Nanosight Tracking Analysis and measuring TSG101 by western blot. 3) We are continuing our collaboration with HESI on miRNA biomarkers for kidney and liver toxicity. 4) We are continuing our work on sepsis and sepsis-AKI with two new biomarkers, one for each.